This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We hypothesize that patients with diabetes mellitus who successfully use the patient-centered approach will attain better risk factor control for their diabetes compared to baseline.This study will engage African American diabetic patients in small or solo primary care practice;despite their high risk status this is a difficult to reach patient demographic because most clinical trials do not target such practices and the resulting interventions are generally not designed from the cultural perspective of this patient population. We anticipate that the preliminary data will support a larger demonstration project that integrates culturally appropriate and patient centered approaches into primary care. With appropriate training as proposed in this application, health IT enabled patient centered diabetes management has the potential to translate to a more consumer driven health care model, and wider adoption of best practice at the patient and provider level.